bleachsoulsocietyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ozaki Gozen
Ozaki Gozen Appearance Height: 5'6" Weight: 60kg (132lbs) Hair: Red Eyes: Blue Skin: Pale Body type: Well built Ozaki is 5'6" tall with long red hair and pale skin. Physically she appears to be about 32 years old in human terms, though obviously she is actually much older. She wears her hair exclusively in a ponytail which is tied together with a black ribbon. She also possesses piercing blue eyes underneath her thin crimson eyebrows. She is reasonably well built weighting 132 lbs; indicating she does have a degree of muscle mass. Osaka wears her sword on the right side of her body because she is actually left handed. Her hands are covered in gloves in addition to her normal shinigami shihakusho. Personality Though once involved in shady business such as espionage, assassination and sabotage, Ozaki doesn't take on the typical silent attitude that one may initially perceive someone of her background to take. In fact, she is a witty conversationalist and enjoys talking about a wide variety of topics; though even when those topics are about her she would never digress any information about herself. Instead, she simply makes up stories which hide the truths about her past. As such she prefers to lull her enemies into a false sense of security with her charisma as opposed to sneaking around in the darkness; though she is capable of the latter if required. Despite this, Ozaki is still able to perform ruthlessly and will carry out orders and make decisions based on what benefits Soul Society the most. Even if that were to mean some friendly casualties along the way. She also has meticulous timekeeping and can sometimes hold herself in a rather high regard. Her past has trained her to be a very observant type. History The situation around her birth was something Ozaki could never remember. She only remembers hunger in the Rukongai streets with no parents to look after her. What she does remember was her life in the criminal underground. The criminal underground of the Rukongai ordinarily existed in its outer skirts. And that was where Ozaki began her life in intelligence. They paid for her education and training. That was her entrance into working for one of the many gangs that existed there. Osaka was an agent of a whole spider web of espionage that existed for one of the gangs. She would assess the strength of rival gangs and sabotage some of the operations that they had going on; with the simple aim to increase the influence and power of the gang that she worked for. In order for the web to not compromise itself, she only knew her immediate case handler as well as a few other operatives with whom she had worked at various times. Information she didn't know was information she could not give up. There was an assignment one day in which she had to sabotage an operation of the gang she worked for. They were holding a Takarakuji with a lot of money on the line. But with Ozaki's interference the gang lost an exceptional amount of money with almost everyone winning. This was the first tip off that the network she was a part of had gone rogue, and was no longer controlled by the gang. Ozaki went on an investigation of her own. A rogue espionage group in the Rukongai outer districts which had no loyalties was dangerous. And all the gangs could turn against them at the drop of a hat. After several years she finally found the spymaster of the operation. But he wasn't so easily taken off guard. He revealed that he was in fact her father, and he had to cast her off because it was a sign of weakness to him. It was clear her father; Kouta Gozen, was torn on the subject, proud of how well his daughter had done, but aware she knew too much and had to be killed. Instead, he settled on containing her in a cell. And she remained there for months. It is here she developed claustrophobia for being shut away for so long. The implications that she was able to get so deep in the web meant that others could also. And so it happened. The multiple gangs of the Rukongai teamed up for the one job; destroy the network. And once they had gotten this deep, they were able to work from the spymaster downwards, erasing the whole operation. The moment they went rogue was the moment they lost protection of a gang. Moments before death, Kouta released Ozaki and warned her away. She escaped; no real connection to her father other than this last exchange. With nothing left in this world, Ozaki signed up for the Shinigami Academy. Perhaps they would find use of someone with her skills. And now having graduated, she joined squad 2 to try and prove her worth. Powers and Abilities Hadō Beginner: 10 Bakudō Beginner: 10 Having only recently started the use of Kidō means that Ozaki is very much a beginner in the art. Zanpakutō Though she doesn't yet possess Shikai she has still developed her Zanpakuto with her Reiatsu slightly. It is a long katana with the shape of an 8 for the tsuba. She wears this on her right hand side.